Fifth battle: Fukumaden Uchiha vs. Luke Uchiha
Sign in *-- Rasengan888 will not be attending match shall beging when both users sign in again *--'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *--'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) * Ten Tailed Fox 16:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) It Begins! "Before we start, we should shake hands, I guess..." said Fukumaden Uchiha as he walked to the middle of the arena to shake hands with Luke, tripping on a rock on the way, eventually getting up. Luke met him half-way and held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you." he said politely. "Nice to meet you too." said Fukumaden as he activated his Naiteki Sharingan and flipped backwards, "Okay, lets get down to business." Luke nodded, "Your done for." Luke said more affirmatively. He reached into his leg pouch and drew two kunai with explosive tags attached and tossed them at Fukumaden. In a puff of smoke, Fukumaden disappeared and almost instantaneously reappeared behind Luke, kicked him back and threw many Senbon at him. Two of the senbon sliced Luke's shoulder, however he still recovered and leaped into the air tossing shuriken at his opponent. He then grabbed his violin case, put it to his neck and shoulder and used the bow of it, customized with a metal edge on it's back, to deflect the shuriken and started to play a certain song. Luke leaped back and waited for his opponents move, he wanted to see what he was made of... After he played the song, a hawk sized crow appeared and he used the Crow Clone Technique to burst into many crows, but the music could still be heard. The crow that appeared then attacked Luke. Luke leaped into the air to dodge the attack, he then began preparing his jutsu, "Fire Release: Rasengan. He also activated his Sharingan in order to see through the genjutsu, that made the crow clone jutsu successful. He saw the real Fukumaden and he charged in with his fire rasengan. The crows then reformed into Fukumaden and he dodged the Rasengan, attached a paper bomb to a kunai, drew his sword, and threw the kunai at the Rasengan. This caused an explosion, sending Luke flying backwards and as it exploded, Fukumaden's Zanpakuto transformed from a katana to a pike, with the explosion muffling the Shikai command. Fukumaden then used the back end of his Zanpakuto to hit Luke in the stomach, still recovering from the explosion. Luke coughed up blood from the strike and began to feel the effect of using the high level Rasengan. Luke drew a kunai from his leg pouch, and dropped into a defensive position. "Lets finish this..." said Fukumaden attempting to stab Luke in the stomach, using his Zanpakuto's ability to not leave a wound. Luke stopped the blade with his kunai then tripped Fukumaden with a spin kick. He preformed the Shadow Clone Jutsu and created two clones. The clones fought evenly with Fukumaden while Luke leaped to the edge of the arena and charged Fire Release: Rasendisc, which he tossed as Fukumaden at full power. Fukumaden quickly got to his feet and in a puff of smoke, disappeared and almost instantaneously reappeared in front of Luke in another puff of smoke, dodging the Rasendisc and poking him on the chin with a senbon, using his chakra and medical knowledge to knock him out. Luke indeed passed out...but that's when his beast emerged. "AHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" it screamed as a bubbling chakra shield formed around him. He grabbed Fukumaden's neck and began crushing it. "I won't lose... I WON'T!" yelled Fukumaden as he slammed the chakra shield with the back end of his pike, causing Luke to regain control over his beast, making it dissipate and making him lose his grip, causing Fukumaden to fall on to the ground. Luke used all of his remaining strength in a final punch to Fukumaden's stomach. Fukumaden reeled over from the punch and after a couple seconds he weakly got up onto his feet, "You're good kid..." said Fukumaden getting into a taijutsu stance and directed a punch at Luke's right leg, "But power can't 40 years of experience." Luke caught sight of the senbon with his Sharingan and managed to dodge a few. However, the rest hit him, cutting into his back, causing him searing pain. Luke finally whirled around, and drew on what little chakra he had left. He forced himself to focus and finally with much effort, finished creating a second Fire Release: Rasendisc which he slammed at point blank range into Fukumaden. Luke's Sharingan caught the movement and Luke was able to catch Fukumaden's fist. He then used his free hand to grab Fukumaden's upper arm. Then Luke spun Fukumaden around and tossed him to the edge of the ring. Fukumaden go up and threw 50 senbon at Luke as he jumped behind Luke with a kunai in his hand. Category:Articles marked as clear